The present invention relates to a device for transporting or conveying a liquid.
A device of this type is disclosed in published Japanese patent application no. JP 8-144989, comprising a pump that is driven by an electric motor. The pump is provided with an intake opening into which the liquid to be transported flows. The liquid is conveyed by the pump through a pipeline system. In these pumps the liquid level must not fall below the level of the impeller. If the liquid is present at a very low level which does not reach the level of the impeller, it is not possible to pump the liquid. To draw off this liquid, specialized methods must be used which are somewhat complicated. In addition, such pumps entail the risk of the pump bearing, i.e., the bearing for the drive shaft, running dry and possibly sustaining damage.